Le pouvoir en cadeau
by Lili76
Summary: Teignous Nott est un Serpentard, Sang-pur, avec de multiples relations sociales. Il est populaire et amené à jouer un rôle de premier plan dans la société sorcière. Mais il n'est pas puissant, loin de là. Nagini est une maledictus, condamnée à devenir une créature solitaire. Elle est puissante - bien trop puissante à son goût - et prisonnière de son destin. OS COMPLET


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron **

**\- Les vedettes de la fanfiction : héritage magique / pouvoir : Nott Senior acquiert un grand pouvoir grâce à Nagini. (Dans cet OS, je me suis basée sur le fait que Nott Senior avait rejoint les Mangemorts en 1950 et donc qu'il pouvait être Teignous Nott, l'auteur du registre des Sang-pur, contemporain de Tom Jedusor).**

**\- Figurines POP : Jack Skeleton - Peau blanche : écrire sur un personnage qui n'a plus la même apparence qu'au début**

**\- défi fou : contrainte = pas de serdaigles**

**\- Pick a card - Jack of spades : écrire sur un personnage non élève à Poudlard (Nagini)**

* * *

Teignous Nott entra à Poudlard en même temps qu'un certain Tom Jedusor. Les deux garçons avaient été réparti tous les deux à Serpentard, mais ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là.

Nott était un Sang Pur particulièrement fier de ses origines. Il venait d'une famille fortunée, et il avait un cercle d'amis dont le pedigree était aussi prestigieux que le sien. Abraxas Malefoy, Mulciber, Rockwood étaient de son âge. Orion Black était trois ans plus jeune, quand à Irma Crabbe elle avait un an de plus qu'eux. Ils étaient tous issus d'une lignée irréprochable, ils étaient tous fortunés.

Ils étaient amenés à régner sur le monde sorcier lorsqu'ils seraient adultes, en prenant la suite de leurs parents.

Tom Jedusor était laissé de côté au sein de sa propre maison maison. Il était étrange, et bien trop solitaire pour s'intégrer. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour se sociabiliser aussi le groupe de sang pur l'ignorait purement et simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité entre eux juste une totale indifférence.

Cependant, Nott le surveillait attentivement du coin de l'oeil. Son camarade était puissant et ambitieux. Suffisamment puissant pour inquiéter leur professeur de métamorphose, Dumbledore. Suffisamment ambitieux et rusé pour agir dans l'ombre comme le ferait un vrai Serpentard.

Le sang de Jedusor n'était peut être pas totalement pur, mais personne ne prouver nier qu'il possédait toutes les caractéristiques des verts et argent.

Jedusor fut invité au club de Slug malgré ses origines moldues et modestes. Nott y était de par son appartenance à l'une des plus vieilles familles pures du monde sorcier, au même titre que Malefoy et Black. C'est à cette occasion qu'ils firent connaissance, méfiants. Mais Slughorn aimait collectionner les sorciers amenés à se faire une place dans la société magique.

Nott ne mit pas longtemps avant de découvrir que Jedusor était avide de vengeance, et de pouvoir. Sous ses dehors de gentil garçon poli et un peu froid, il brûlait de réduire en cendres tout ceux qui étaient contre lui.

Teignous, bien qu'issu d'une famille prestigieuse, n'était pas exceptionnellement puissant. Il masquait soigneusement ses légères défaillances sous ses airs arrogants. Son avenir était tout tracé. Il ne figurerait jamais dans les livres d'histoire pour sa puissance, mais il aurait un rôle malgré tout. Et cela lui suffisait. Il aurait au final tout ce qu'il voulait : respect et richesse.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à Poudlard, le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Gellert Grindelwald semait la terreur. Pour autant, dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, beaucoup admiraient le courage du mage noir d'avoir osé se dresser seul face à tous, pour imposer ses idées et idéaux.

Grindelwald fut défait pendant leur cinquième année. Lorsque la nouvelle fut communiquée, Tom Jedusor haussa les épaules et murmura que l'homme avait été stupide. Trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant, et pas assez prudent.

Si beaucoup ne firent pas la moindre attention à ses paroles, Nott pour sa part se rendit compte que son camarade si étrange avait des projets précis pour son avenir. Des projets en lien avec la magie noire, et le pouvoir. Nott découvrit par la même occasion que le jeune orphelin détestait cordialement Dumbledore. Si leur professeur de métamorphose suivait régulièrement Tom du regard, Tom de son côté n'était pas en reste, fixant l'homme une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

Lors des vacances d'été suivant la chute de Grindelwald, Teignous Nott eut l'occasion de voyager un peu avec ses parents. Pour reprendre les affaires familiales, son père avait décidé de lui faire découvrir ses différents partenaires en affaire. Ils allaient donc d'un pays à l'autre, rencontrant une multitude de sorciers.

C'est à cette occasion qu'il rencontra une femme fascinante.

Teignous avait dû suivre son père à une réception officielle particulièrement ennuyeuse. Il s'était installé dans un coin de la salle et observait la foule qui se pressait autour de lui.

Puis, elle était arrivée. Une femme magnifique, qui ondulait d'un groupe à l'autre. Elle ne souriait pas, ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse d'être présente.

Lorsqu'elle était passée à sa portée, Teignous avait attrapé le bras fin et l'avait tiré à lui.

Elle était plus vieille que lui, plus puissante aussi, il pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, baissant juste la tête en signe de soumission.

Nagini restait mystérieuse sur qui elle était. La seule chose que Nott apprit fut qu'elle avait été proche de Grindelwald et qu'elle avait fui pour ne pas terminer ses jours à Nurmengard. Elle avait suivi un cirque itinérant quelques années avant de rejoindre le mage noir.

La sorcière semblait toujours se placer en retrait, sous la coupe de protecteurs. Et Teignous le nota, et décida de s'en servir.

Il la recueillit et se montra amical. Il l'entoura d'attentions, et petit à petit, la femme s'attacha à cet étrange adolescent qui semblait déterminé à rester près d'elle. Elle s'était de nouveau retrouvée seule après la chute de Grindelwald, et maintenant que ses partisans s'étaient disséminés dans le monde entier, elle errait comme une âme en peine.

La femme serpent était désespérée, et elle se laissa apprivoiser peu à peu. Elle gardait farouchement ses secrets, mais Teignous était décidé à en apprendre un maximum sur elle, et il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il la cajolait et la rassurait, avant de s'éloigner brusquement en se plaignant de son manque de confiance. Elle finissait toujours par ramper vers lui, implorant son pardon.

Le jeune homme eut besoin d'un mois complet pour découvrir l'un des secrets de Nagini. Lorsqu'elle finit par avouer ce qu'elle était, il n'eut aucune réaction visible, habitué en bon Serpentard à masquer habilement ses émotions. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Ainsi, Nagini avoua qu'elle était une maledictus. Sa famille avait été victime d'une malédiction du sang des générations plus tôt, et elle avait hérité de ce terrible destin. Elle était amenée à devenir une créature, à perdre toute humanité.

Suite à cet aveu, Teignous Nott rentra chez lui, pensif. Il s'installa dans la bibliothèque familiale, et il éplucha tous les livres traitant de magie noire, de malédiction du sang, et tout ce qui pourrait l'aider pour mieux comprendre Nagini.

La femme était puissante, terriblement puissante, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à se servir de tout ce pouvoir. Lorsque Teignous avait insisté sur le sujet, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait si réticente à utiliser la magie, elle avait réagi vivement, et sous entendu que Gellert Grindelwald lui avait servi de leçon.

Les livres se révélèrent décevant. Nott découvrait que le secret entourant les maledictus était particulièrement bien gardé. Il ne put découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne malédiction, et que les familles touchées le transmettaient de mère en fille uniquement.

Les maledictus finissaient par ne plus pouvoir reprendre forme humaine, et elles oubliaient ce qu'elles avaient été avant de devenir créature.

Nagini avait pour forme animale un serpent, un grand serpent venimeux, aussi belle que mortelle. Lorsqu'il la vit, Nott pensa immédiatement à son camarade Serpentard qui avait la faculté de parler aux serpents. Dans son esprit, un début de plan commençait à voir le jour.

Nagini avait peur de la solitude, et elle craignait le jour où elle ne pourrait plus reprendre forme humaine, enfermée dans son serpent, devenant folle peu à peu sans pouvoir communiquer. Nagini était puissante, mais d'ici quelques années, sa puissance magique ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Quand à Nott… Il avait besoin de puissance. Et il pouvait offrir à Nagini un compagnon qui pourrait converser avec elle, même lorsqu'elle serait serpent. Probablement mieux sous sa forme reptilienne qu'humaine, en connaissant Jedusor…

S'il ne trouva pas de renseignement lui apprenant comment jeter la malédiction en elle-même, s'il ne trouva rien parlant de la possibilité même de lever la malédiction, en revanche, les livres de magie noire lui ouvrirent une foule de possibilités.

S'il ne pouvait pas lever la malédiction de Nagini, il pouvait en revanche accélérer le processus qui l'enfermerait dans sa créature. Il pouvait lui ôter ses derniers instants d'humaine, de sorcière.

Ce n'était pas de la cruauté de sa part - pas uniquement. Il y voyait un intérêt personnel. Celui de lui ravir sa magie, pour qu'il ait plus de pouvoir.

Teignous demanda à Nagini de le suivre en Angleterre. Il lui promit qu'elle ne serait jamais plus seule et abandonnée. Et il était sincère, en lui disant ces mots.

Jour après jour, il lui promettait de trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne voit plus sa créature comme une malédiction. Il ne précisait pas qu'il avait déjà la solution, qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait manigancer dans l'ombre.

Nagini avait erré quelques mois jusqu'à rencontrer Teignous Nott. Elle s'était méfiée en premier lieu, puisqu'il lui rappelait le propriétaire du cirque Arcanus quand il la regardait. Mais il s'était montré amical et elle avait fait taire ses doutes.

Elle avait si peur de la solitude, de l'abandon, qu'elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle alors qu'elle avait juré que plus jamais elle ne dépendrait d'un sorcier. Que plus jamais, elle ne révélerait son secret. Sa véritable nature.

Mais Nott avait réussi à la faire plier, malgré elle.

Nagini avait été soulagée que Teignous ne parte pas en hurlant quand elle lui avait avoué qui elle était. Ce qu'elle était. Il l'avait observée longuement, puis l'avait remercié poliment de lui avoir fait confiance. Nagini était restée muette de stupeur, mais Teignous avait calmement changé de sujet.

Elle s'attendait à ne plus le revoir, mais le lendemain il était à ses côtés, riant et plaisantant avec elle comme si rien n'avait changé.

Nagini était restée méfiante, mais Teignous ne lui donnait aucune raison de douter. Il se montrait gentil, égal à lui-même.

De temps à autres, il la fixait et lui promettait qu'il trouverait une solution. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

Elle avait été tant trahie qu'elle se refusait à le croire, mais une partie d'elle même avait envie d'espérer. Elle voulait croire qu'elle ne serait pas éternellement seule, qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un avec qui partager sa longue existence.

Teignous était arrivé au moment le plus sombre de sa vie, alors qu'elle sentait son humanité filer, alors qu'elle n'avait personne à qui s'accrocher.

Nagini le suivit en Angleterre. C'était un pays comme un autre, un lieu où elle n'avait pas d'attaches mais où elle pourrait s'en créer si elle le voulait. Malgré ses craintes, Nott ne l'abandonna pas. Il lui présenta quelques uns de ses amis, dont Abraxas Malefoy, sans jamais révéler sa véritable nature.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression d'être une sorcière normale. Même Gellert s'était servie d'elle et de ses talents.

Teignous ne lui demandait rien. Il était là, et il ne cherchait pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit. Ainsi donc, Nagini se laissa aller à lui faire confiance, l'appelant son ami.

Lorsqu'il lui parla d'un sorcier qui parlait la langue des serpents, elle se figea, stupéfaite. Elle avait entendu parler de ce don très rare, qu'elle pensait disparu. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcier pouvant communiquer avec sa créature. Et Teignous lui apprenait qu'il connaissait un de ces hommes, et qu'il était prêt à le lui présenter.

Il s'écoula quelques jours encore avant que Nott ne fasse la première allusion à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui. Ce n'était rien qu'une boutade amère, sur sa faiblesse magique. A la manière d'une plaisanterie, il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait toujours lui offrir sa magie comme elle n'en aurait plus besoin une fois devenue serpent.

Nagini avait ri avec lui, amusée. Mais l'idée avait été dite, et de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle sentait la magie se presser dans son corps, elle se demandait s'il était possible de l'offrir à son ami.

Pour elle, la magie n'avait été qu'une source de souffrance. La malédiction de sa famille était due à la magie. Elle était une sorcière puissante, mais l'utilisation de la magie accélérait la fin de sa vie d'humaine. La magie resterait prisonnière de son corps alors qu'elle deviendrait un serpent, et elle ne serait jamais utilisée… Une créature effrayante, belle et mortelle, pleine d'une magie inutile.

Elle avait souvent pensé qu'elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de cette puissance, pour goûter les joies d'une vie normale. Si Teignous voulait sa magie, qu'il la prenne. Il en ferait certainement meilleur usage qu'elle. S'il lui promettait que jamais plus elle ne serait seule, alors elle pouvait bien lui faire ce présent.

Le sujet ne fut pas abordé directement dans l'immédiat. Teignous se contentait d'allusions. De plaisanteries. Il ne demandait rien, n'exigeait rien.

Un jour, Nagini lui répondit que si c'était possible, elle lui ferait ce cadeau. Teignous sourit et l'enlaça.

En lui rendant visite quelques jours plus tard, elle trouva son ami en pleine lecture. Il avait un lourd grimoire sur les genoux, et il tournait les pages avec précautions. Elle s'approcha et le salua, avant de demander ce qu'il lisait.

Ravi, Teignous gloussa.

\- Ça, ma chère amie, c'est un livre très intéressant. Vois-tu il explique en détails comment transférer la magie d'une personne à une autre.

Nagini hocha doucement la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Une vague de doutes l'assaillit, et elle se demanda si Teignous avait tout prévu depuis le départ, depuis l'instant où il avait su ce qu'elle était.

Elle l'observa attentivement pendant des jours après cet incident mais Nott ne changeait pas de comportement. Il ne la pressait pas, ne reparlait ni du sujet ni du grimoire qu'il lisait inlassablement. Comme s'il n'attendait rien d'elle.

Finalement, Nagini se décida.

\- Je veux un serment inviolable, Teignous. Je veux être sûre que tu me présenteras ton ami fourchelang. Une fois le serment conclut, je t'offrirais ce que tu espères.

Nott avait pincé les lèvres, la dévisageant attentivement. Puis il avait souri et accepté.

Ce fut Abraxas Malefoy qui vint jouer le rôle d'enchaîneur. Nott ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il lui promettait qu'il lui présenterait son ami dès qu'il aurait reçu sa magie. Il lui jura qu'elle ne serait plus seule, qu'elle aurait un compagnon et qu'elle deviendrait son familier.

Un peu étourdie, Nagini rentra chez elle, profiter de ses derniers instants de sorcière. Le lendemain, elle ferait don de sa Magie à Teignous Nott. En contrepartie, il ferait venir son camarade fourchelang, ce sorcier étrange dont il lui avait parlé.

Étrangement, la maledictus dormit parfaitement bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle oublia Gellert Grindelwald, elle oublia le cirque qui l'avait exploitée. Elle attendait juste de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Le sort de Magie Noire fut ridiculement simple. La conséquence était terrible, puisqu'il s'agissait de siphonner la magie d'un sorcier, mais un élève de Poudlard aurait aisément pu le réaliser.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Nott testa ses nouvelles capacités et fut satisfait de voir qu'il était devenu puissant. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que Jedusor, mais il pouvait désormais tenir tête à Abraxas sans inquiétude. Il pourrait même probablement battre Orion Black.

Nagini, vidée de sa Magie s'effondra au sol. Presque avec tendresse, Teignous la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans une chambre, la réconfortant et la remerciant de son cadeau. Il ne quitta pas son chevet, ne cessa pas de lui parler alors qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants d'humaine.

Lorsque la femme devint serpent, Nott lui demanda de ne pas bouger, espérant qu'elle comprendrait et obéirait. Puis, il envoya un hibou à Jedusor, lui promettant un présent inestimable.

Lorsqu'il entra, fier et conquérant, Tom Jedusor était en colère. Il avait été appelé par son camarade presque cracmol sans que ce dernier ne prenne la peine de préciser ce qu'il voulait. Tom avait dans l'idée de lui montrer à quel point la puissance était utile pour lancer les sorts impardonnables comme le doloris… Mais il oublia sa colère en se trouvant face à Teignous Nott.

Nott était devenu puissant. D'un sang-pur parmi d'autres, misérable par sa puissance, le voilà qui devenait intéressant. Tom plissa les yeux, l'observant attentivement, puis il soupira.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- J'ai un présent pour toi, Jedusor.

Il suivit son camarade dans une chambre à l'écart et il s'immobilisa en voyant le serpent immense lové sur le lit.

Avant de découvrir qu'il était fourchelang, Tom Jedusor était déjà fasciné par les serpents. Il trouvait que c'était de superbes créatures, parfaites. Qu'il soit à Serpentard était logique, rien que pour ce fait.

Face à Nagini, il resta silencieux, s'approchant lentement, les yeux brillant.

\- Que…

\- Je te présente Nagini. Elle a été humaine, mais est désormais serpent. Elle pourrait être ton familier, puisque tu es fourchelang.

Tom siffla doucement quelques mots et le serpent releva la tête. Ils se fixèrent longuement, et Tom s'approcha. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et posa une main douce sur la tête de la créature avant de siffler de nouveau.

Sourire aux lèvres, Teignous Nott sortit, les laissant seul. Il ne doutait pas que Jedusor était ravi du cadeau, et qu'il en serait récompensé un jour, quelques soient les projets de son camarade.

Teignous lisait un autre grimoire de magie noire lorsque Jedusor le rejoignit, accompagné de Nagini. Il les observa avec un léger sourire et attendit les réactions de son camarade.

\- C'est un beau présent que tu me fais là, Nott. Même si Nagini est libre de me rejoindre ou de me quitter.

\- Oh je ne pense pas qu'elle te quittera. Si tu la respectes, elle se montrera fidèle.

Le serpent siffla quelques mots à l'attention de Tom et ce dernier ricana.

\- Elle te remercie de t'être servie d'elle, puisque ça lui a permis de me trouver. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu espères de moi en rétribution de cette merveilleuse créature.

Nott pencha la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas…

Jedusor leva la main, le coupant.

\- J'ai l'intention de défier le monde sorcier. De changer les choses. D'écraser les moldus, de permettre aux sorciers de prospérer. C'est un projet de longue haleine. Rejoins-moi. Deviens le premier de mes disciples, et tu auras tout ce que tu espères.

Teignous observa son camarade avec un pointe d'excitation. Le moment était venu d'être au premier plan de la marche du monde, et il comptait bien saisir sa chance. Alors, il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Jure moi allégeance et tu deviendras mon premier Mangemort. D'autres suivront, tous des sang-pur. Ensemble, nous dirigerons le monde magique et regagnerons la puissance que les sang-de-bourbe volent depuis des générations.

Ainsi débuta la première guerre des sorciers.


End file.
